


A Dark Secret

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Insanity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The Dark Lord swore the Death Eaters to secrecy on this matter. As time passes, the Death-Eaters realize that they bit more that they could chew.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Kudos: 11





	1. Caretakers

The Death Eaters bowed as the Dark Lord passed them by. 

"You seem conflicted about something, my Lord." Rodolphus Lestrange spoke up

"Indeed I am, Rabastan." Lord Voldemort clasped his hands "There have been some.....complications....."

"What kind of complications, my Lord?" Rabastan implored, though something told him that he wouldn't like the answer.

"That." Voldemort seemed uncharacteristically serious "Is something I can only tell you if you swear that you will tell no one about this."

After they swore, Voldemort led them to the tent flap. There lay Barty Crouch Junior and Regulus Black, sleeping side by side, with their fingers intertwining.

And it was then that Voldemort told them the truth. All of them looked at him with disbelief.

"No offense, my Lord, but you have to be joking." Bellatrix whispered

"None taken, Bella." Voldemort spoke just as quietly "And I am not."

"I shall do this." Bellatrix announced fiercely "I will do this and will do this perfectly."

"You all will do this." Voldemort responded "As of today, you all become his caretakers."


	2. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping your love hidden is no easy feat.

"Morning." Barty yawned and stretched

"Morning." Regulus replied

"What are you up to?" Barty inquired

"The muggle medicine." Regulus mumbled, turning his head away "It is easier to obtain, and it seems more effective."

"May I come with you?"

Regulus shook his head, ignoring his lover's plea.

"It's too dangerous." he said with finality "Plus, we can't have the Muggles or anyone else suspect a thing. You are aware of possible consequences, are you not?"

"I am." Barty nodded "Though it doesn't mean I like it."

"Don't worry, Barty." Regulus spoke gently in an attempt to comfort the other "It'd work out in the end. It has to."

With that, Regulus left a tent and apparated away, leaving Barty alone in the house.

-x-

Regulus had returned, with a bag full of medicine.

Then he climbed into his lover's bed. 

"Let me show you how much I love you, Barty." he whispered "I am doing all of this for you, so that we can continue to be together."

"I know." Barty turned around 

With that, all the talking ceased, as the two of them engaged in the acts that weren't suitable in public.

-1st person POV-

I swallowed the medicine, grimacing at the taste.

I knew for approximately a year that I had psychosis. 

My fellow Death Eaters informed me of this, and agreed they would do anything they could to help me overcome this condition.

This was for us, and he would understand it in time, no matter what his own opinion on the subject was.

I was insane, and he deserved better than me. That was why I had to do this.

So that I could recover, for him. So that we can do the things normal couples did.

I owed him that much.

Forgive me.


End file.
